Gotta Find You!
by Gita Safira
Summary: "Baiklah. Show yourself, guys!"/"Wolf dan Peter pan."/"Wohoo... Love at first sight, hah?"/"Ba- Baekhyun? Kau tak apa?"/"Cih! Lihat saja nanti kau, Byun!"/"Bagus! Nyanyikan lagu Love Song, oke, hyung?"/"OPPA!"/"Ye- Yejin?"/ EXO Official couple here! Inspiration from disney movie, 'camp rock' CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Gotta Find You

Author : Gita Laila Safira

Genre : Romance, tau deh ah.

Pairing : BaekYeol/ChanBaek! HunHan! ChenMin! KrisTao/TaoRis! SuLay! KaiSoo/KaiDO!

Disclaimer : This fanfic is mine! Inspiration by Jonas Brother's song, 'Gotta Find You' and some Disney movie, 'Camp Rock'!

Warning : Yaoi! BoysLove! BoyxBoy! Typo(s)! Etc.

**This is exo yaoi fanfic!**

**Hate it? Better you don't read this fanfic!**

**Bashing? Its ok, but i'll give you 'something' then n.n**

Happy reading ^^

-00-

-Baekhyun pov-

Aku berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolahku yang mulai ramai lalu berhenti didepan kelas. Kelas 2-3.

"Pagi!" Sapaku riang pada semua yang ada dikelasku. Sebagian menyapaku balik, dan sebagian hanya tersenyum.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku yang berada didekat jendela lalu duduk disana sambil bermain handphone.

"Baekkie ge, kau sudah tau mau mengisi liburan musim panas ini dengan apa?" tanya seorang namja tinggi bermata panda, Tao, sahabatku, diikuti 4 namja yang lain dibelakangnya, Lay hyung, Kyungsoo, Luhan hyung, dan Xiumin hyung.

"Hmm.. Belum. Kenapa emang?" tanyaku.

"Gimana kalau kita ikut '_Summer Camp,' _perkemahan musim panas kali ini, hyung? _Well_, bukan perkemahan juga sih karena kita tidak tidur ditenda, melainkan tidur disebuah villa. Gimana?" tanya Kyungsoo menunggu jawabanku.

"Dan kita bisa ikut gratis. Karena yang bikin perkemahan ini orangtuanya Kyungsoo yang bekerjasama dengan beberapa pembisnis yang terkenal." jelas Xiumin hyung menyikut tangan Kyungsoo pelan yang hanya nyengir.

"Acaranya apa aja?" tanyaku lagi menatap Kyungsoo.

"Hmm.. Banyak sih hyung. Kita bakal diajarin _dance_, menyanyi, memasak, banyak deh hyung! Dan kita akan mengadakan pertunjukkan saat perkemahan selesai." jelas Kyungsoo lagi.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Berapa lama perkemahannya ini?" tanyaku.

"2 minggu, Baekkie. Kita berlima akan ikut. Tinggal menunggu keputusanmu saja mau ikut atau tidak." ujar Lay hyung. Aku berpikir sebentar lalu tersenyum. "Tentu aku ikut! Jadi, kapan kita akan kesana?" tanyaku tersenyum lebar.

"Lusa hyung. Kita akan berangkat bersama-sama kesana. Jadi hari ini, kau mulai bersiap-siap hyung." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Ah! Gimana kalau sehabis pulang sekolah ini, kita beli kebutuhan buat disana nanti?" usul Luhan hyung.

"Bilang saja kau mau belanja, ge." sahut Tao mencibir Luhan yang hanya terkekeh.

"Aku setuju sama Luhan. Sekalian _refreshing_. Hari ini kan hari terakhir sekolah!" sahut Xiumin hyung. "Aku setuju!" ujarku, Kyungsoo, Lay hyung bersamaan. Luhan hyung tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu mehrong ke Tao.

-00-

-Author pov-

#Skip time

Saat ini, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Tao, Lay, Luhan, dan juga Xiumin sedang berada di caffe disebuah mall.

"Aku jadi gak sabar dengan perkemahan nanti." guman Tao senang.

"Sama! Ah.. Pasti seru disana." balas Kyungsoo lalu bertos ria dengan Tao.

"Kyungsoo-ah, siapa aja yang bakal ikut keperkemahan itu juga?" tanya Xiumin.

"Hmm.. Waktu kutanya pada Appa, dia bilang banyak yang dari kalangan pelajar dan juga mahasiswa. Kebanyakan yang ikut itu namja sih. Dan juga, perkemahan ini bakal jadi pertunjukkan bakat kita. Karena pada akhir acara, akan ada beberapa juri dari manajement terkenal datang untuk melihat bakat kita." penjelasan Kyungsoo yang panjang lebar itu membuat Baekhyun yang sedang minum menyemburkan minumannya ke Lay. "Yak! Apa-apaan kau Bacon?!" tanya Lay marah lalu mengambil tissue dimeja.

"Ehehe! Damai hyung! Aku refleks tadi gegara omongannya Kyungsoo." jawab Baekhyun nyengir.

"Kok aku sih hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo tak terima.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau kayak gak tau Baekhyun saja, Kyungsoo. Tentu dia refleks karena kau bilang ada juri dari manajement terkenal juga akan datang." jelas Luhan santai sambil menyeruput _bubble tea_ nya.

"Apa hubungannya?" tanya Kyungsoo masih tak mengerti. Luhan menepuk keningnya. "Aduh Kyungsoo! Masa gitu aja gak ngerti sih? Itu artinya, si Bacon bisa punya kesempatan buat jadi penyanyi." jelas Luhan malas. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Hehe.. aku lupa hyung." kata Kyungsoo.

-00-

#Skip time

-00-

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu Baekhyun dan sahabat yang lainnya tiba. Dia sekarang tengah menunggu Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya menjemputnya diteras rumahnya. Baekhyun memakai kaus berwarna kuning serta celana jeans pendek selutut.

Sebuah mobil berwarna putih kini berhenti didepan rumah Baekhyun. Mobil Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tersenyum pada Kyungsoo yang tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Baekhyun segera menuju kemobil Kyungsoo dengan kopernya setelah berpamitan dengan Appa dan Eommanya.

"_Ready for today, guys_?" seru Kyungsoo dibangku kemudi.

"_Ready!_" balas Baekhyun, Lay, Xiumin, Luhan, dan Tao semangat.

"_Let's go!_" seru Kyungsoo lagi lalu mulai menelusuri jalanan hingga sampai ditengah-tengah bukit dipinggiran Seoul.

.

.

"Woah! Tempat ini keren, Kyungsoo hyung." pekik Tao senang ketika mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Tentu saja Tao." balas Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"Yak kalian berdua! Bantu kami mengeluarkan barang-barang ini!" pekik Xiumin. Dengan tak rela, Kyungsoo dan Tao mulai membantu keempat hyungnya mengeluarkan barang-barang mereka.

"Sudah semua kan? Kajja kita segera berkumpul disana." ujar Xiumin sambil menunjuk panggung kecil yang sudah banyak dikerumunin orang.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" sapa seorang yeoja melalui mikrofon diatas panggung.

"Annyeong!" balas yang lainnya.

"Choneun Song Qian imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Victoria." ujarnya seraya membungkuk.

"Sepertinya dia orang China." guman Luhan pada Tao dan Lay yang ada disisi kiri dan kanannya.

"Mungkin." jawab Lay seadanya. Sedangkan Tao hanya menggidikkan bahunya.

"Aku salah satu pelatih kalian disini. Selain aku, ada beberapa lagi pelatih kalian disini. Mereka akan memperkenalkan diri mereka nanti saat selesai makan malam." jelas Victoria panjang lebar.

"Di camp ini, bakat kalian akan digali dan diasah selama 2 minggu. Tak hanya menyanyi dan dance yang akan diajarkan, tetapi juga bakat dan keterampilan yang lain. Seperti acting, bela diri, DJ, memasak, model, dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan yang menarik." lanjut Victoria. Semua peserta bersorak riang, tak terkecuali Tao yang terlihat lebih riang dari kelima sahabatnya yang lain. "Gege! Dengar kan itu? Bela diri! Wushu! Ada di camp ini juga! Yes!" Seru Tao senang. Kelima sahabatnya hanya tersenyum maklum dengan sifat Tao.

"Dan satu lagi, pada akhir acara, camp akan mengadakan pertunjukan bakat. Berlatih dengan keras, dan kalian akan menjadi salah satu pesertanya! Ah iya! Akan ada beberapa juri dan staff dari management terkenal yang akan datang melihat pertunjukan bakat tersebut! Kesempatan yang bagus bukan untuk kalian yang bercita-cita menjadi seorang idola?" Seru Victoria membuat peserta yang lain kembali bersorak ria. Dan kali ini, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang bersorak ria.

Victoria tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalian boleh berkeliling atau beristirahat terlebih dahulu sampai jam makan malam tiba dan berkumpul lah di aula utama. Arraseo?" seru nya.

"Neeee!"

"Kajja kita kekamar kita." ajak Kyungsoo. Kelima sahabatnya hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Kyungsoo.

-00-

"Aish! Kenapa banyak sekali fans kita disini?" gerutu seorang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata, merebahkan dirinya disalah satu ranjang.

"Kau benar, hyung. Kukira dengan menjadi salah satu _guide_ disini, kita bisa terbebas dari mereka." timpal seorang namja berkulit tan.

"Sudahlah Kris hyung, Kai. Kita bersembunyi saja disini dulu sampai makan malam tiba, _okay_? Istirahat saja kalian semua." usul namja lain yang memiliki senyum Angelic, Suho.

Kris –namja tinggi tadi– dan juga Kai –namja berkulit tan tadi– hanya mengangguk.

"Hey! Dimana Chanyeol?" tanya namja berwajah kotak yang duduk disamping Kai, Chen.

"Bukankah Chanyeol hyung bilang dia kebelet?" tanya namja berkulit putih memastikan. Matanya tak lepas dari layar handphonenya.

Keempat namja yang ada diruangan itu mengingat-ingat sebentar.

"Ah! Keurae! Dia tadi bilang kebelet." Kris menjentikkan tangannya.

Sehun –namja berkulit putih tadi– melirik hyungnya satu persatu. "Dia tahu dimana letak kamar kita?"

"Sepertinya..." Chen menggantung kata-katanya. "Tidak!"

Kris mendengus. "Aish bocah tiang listrik itu! Kai, cari Chanyeol sana." suruh Kris, mengingat Chanyeol yang buta arah. Kai mendelik. "Kenapa harus aku? Suruh Sehun saja!" tolaknya. Kris menatapnya tajam. "Cari atau aku akan menghancurkan handphone mu!" ancam Kris. Kai menelan ludahnya. '_Sial! Dia bersungguh-sungguh kali ini_.'

"Aish! Baiklah, akan kucari Chanyeol hyung." Ucap Kai menyerah pada akhirnya, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan segera keluar ruangan.

"Aku akan mencari Chanyeol juga. Kalian diam disini jika tak mau fans kita bertindak berlebihan nantinya." Antisipasi Suho, meyusul Kai mencari Chanyeol.

Kris menghela nafas. "Chen, Sehun, kalian istirahatlah. Mungkin aku akan ikut mencari bocah itu!" Kris memakai kembali topi dan kacamatanya lalu bergegas pergi. Sebagai leader, sudah seharusnya ia bertanggung jawab atas semua membernya, bukan?

Sehun dan Chen saling berpandangan. "Udah ah. Aku gak perduli. Mending aku tidur!" ucap Sehun acuh lalu membanting dirinya diranjang. Chen mendengus. "Dasar magnae!"

EXO, salah satu boyband terkenal di Korea Selatan, beranggotakan Kris sebagai leader, Suho, Chen, Chanyeol, Kai, dan Sehun sebagai magnae. Mereka kali ini akan menjadi salah satu _guide_ untuk perkemahan kali ini.

Tapi belum sejam sejak mereka tiba di camp, semua fans mereka –yang mengikuti camp ini juga– sudah membuat mood mereka buruk, terlebih Kris. Karena harus berhadapan dengan teriakan fans mereka.

Dan sekarang salah satu member mereka, Chanyeol menghilang begitu saja.

Awal yang tak menyenangkan, eoh?

-00-

"Ahh.. _finally!_ Aku jadi tak sabar dengan semua kegiatan ini nantinya." seru Luhan, merenggangkan badannya yang terasa sedikit pegal.

Kyungsoo dan Tao mengangguk antusias. "Benar kau ge! Ahhh.. jadi tak sabar!" timpal Tao.

Yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepala melihatnya.

"Ah! Gimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu? Aku bosan jika disini terus." usul Baekhyun, menatap kelima sahabatnya penuh harap.

Xiumin dan Luhan menggeleng. "Kita berdua mau istirahat dulu. Silahkan jika kalian berempat mau jalan-jalan." ucap Xiumin. Baekhyun menghela nafas kecewa.

"Sudahlah Baekhyun. Kajja kita pergi. Maklumlah, mereka berdua kan sudah tua." Lay sedikit bercanda. Xiumin dan Luhan mendelik. "Apa maksudmu, Zhang Yixing?" tanya Luhan kesal. Lay nyengir. "Hanya bercanda Ge." Lay menunjukkan tanda peace.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kajja kita pergi!" ajak Kyungsoo semangat, lalu keluar dengan Baekhyun, Tao, dan Lay.

"Dasar mereka!"

-00-

"Aish! Dimana yang lainnya? Kenapa mereka tak menungguku sih? Dasar!" gerutu namja tinggi, Chanyeol. Ia berjalan hati-hati, takut jika fans melihatnya. "Sial! Tak ada sinyal disekitar sini!" rutuknya, mencoba mencari sinyal.

"Hey! Bukankah itu Chanyeol oppa?" tanya seorang yeoja dengan nada tinggi pada teman-temannya, otomatis Chanyeol yang mendengarnya langsung berlari menghindar.

"KYA! OPPA! TUNGGU KAMI!"

_**BRUK**_

Chanyeol menyusup di antara semak-semak. '_Sial! Kenapa mereka bisa melihatku?!'_

"Kemana dia?!" tanya salah satu dari yeoja tadi. "Mungkin kearah sana." jawab yang lain menunjuk kearah aula. Mereka segera berlari lagi.

_**Neoye sesangeuro**____**  
Yeah yeorin barameul tago yeah  
Ni gyeoteuro  
Eodi eseo wat nyago  
Hae malkge mudneun nege bimi rira malhaesseo  
Manyang idaero hamkke georeu myeon  
Eodideun cheonguk il teni  
**_

Chanyeol menajamkan pendengarannya. Dentingan piano itu dan suara orang yang menyanyikannya, membuatnya... Entahlah. Ia sendiri juga tak tahu. '_Wow.. that's a good voice i ever hear.'_ Batin Chanyeol.

Merasa sudah aman dari para fansnya, Chanyeol mengintip dari jendela ruang musik, tempat suara itu terdengar.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. '_Tak ada orang disini__._'

_**PLUK**_

"HWAAA!" refleks Chanyeol menjerit. Kris yang tadi menepuk bahu Chanyeol segera menutup kedua telinganya.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING HAH_?!" teriak Kris. Bagus! Chanyeol menambah mood nya buruk.

Chanyeol nyengir. "Mianhae. Kukira tadi fans." jawabnya.

Kris memutar bola matanya. "Cepat kembali! Yang lain sudah menunggu kita!" ucap Kris datar, pergi duluan. Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang. '_Dari mana suara tadi sebenarnya? Aku yakin tadi berasal dari ruang musik__._'

-00-

"Woah Baekhyun! Suara mu makin bagus saja." Puji Lay, menyudahi permainan pianonya. Baekhyun nyengir. "Bisa saja kau hyung!" Lay terkekeh. "Aku serius, Bacon. Ah, kajja kita cari Tao dan Kyungsoo. Kuharap mereka sudah selesai bermain didanau tadi." Ajak Lay. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan berdampingan dengan Lay sambil mengobrol.

.

.

"Kyungsoo Ge, ayo kita lempar batu-batu ini. Yang paling jauh, harus membelikan barang yang diinginkan pemenang. Gimana?" tawar Tao. Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar. "Ayo! Aku yakin, aku yang akan menang!" ucap Kyungsoo yakin. Tao mencibir. "Terlalu percaya diri kau Ge."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, lalu mengambil satu batu kecil didekat Tao. "Aku duluan ne?" Tao mengangguk. Kyungsoo melemparkan batu itu.

_**SPLASHH**_

"Aish! Terlalu dekat dari sini." gerutunya karena batu yang ia lempar tadi hanya terlempar sekitar dua meter darinya.

Tao menyeringai. "Sekarang giliran ku, Ge." Tao melempar batunya.

_**SPLASHH**_

Tao tersenyum penuh kemenangan, melirik Kyungsoo yang menggerutu. Lemparannya tadi sejauh lima meter. Jelas membuatnya tersenyum, bukan? "Bagaimana, Ge?" Kyungsoo berdecak sebal. "Baiklah! Apa yang kau mau?! Akan kubelikan sepulang dari camp ini." ucap Kyungsoo menyerah.

Tao berpikir sebentar. "Tas Gucci yang terbaru. Juga boneka panda yang kemarin ada di mall." ucap Tao dengan mata berbinar-binar. Kyungsoo mendengus. "Untuk kali ini saja, Panda!" cibir Kyungsoo. Tao hanya terkekeh.

Dilihatnya Lay dan Baekhyun yang mendekat kearah mereka. "Sudah selesai bermainnya?" tanya Lay. Tao dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "Kajja kita kembali. Aku takut jika Xiumin hyung dan Luhan Ge mencari kita." Ujar Lay, berjalan mendahului Baekhyun, Tao, dan Kyungsoo.

"Urgh! L.. Lay Ge. Te.. Temani aku.. Uh.. Bu.. Buang air kecil." Pinta Kyungsoo. Lay memutar bola matanya, lalu mendekati Kyungsoo. "Kajja. Baekhyun, Tao, kalian duluan saja. Kami akan segera kembali nanti." Suruh Lay. Baekhyun dan Tao hanya mengangguk lalu berlalu. Sedangkan Lay dan Kyungsoo berlalu kearah lain.

-00-

"Kai, lebih baik kita berhenti mencari Chanyeol. Kris hyung baru bilang jika ia sudah menemukan Chanyeol dari tadi." ujar Suho, melihat layar handphonenya.

Kai mendengus. "Aish! Dasar dua tiang listrik itu! Bilang dari tadi kek kalau sudah ketemu. Mana ini sudah jauh lagi dari kamar kita." Omel Kai.

Suho hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kai. "Dari pada kau mengomel tak jelas seperti itu, lebih baik kita cepat kembali atau fans akan segera menemukan kita." Ajak Suho, melirik kearah 30 meter dari depan mereka. Dan benar saja. Ada beberapa yeoja yang terlihat seperti mencari seseorang.

"Kau benar hyung. Kajj–" terlambat. Yeoja – yeoja itu sudah melihat mereka. "Hey lihat! Itu Suho oppa dan Kai oppa. KYAAAA!" Kai dan Suho saling pandang, lalu dengan secepat kilat berlari entah kemana.

_**BRUKK**_

Mereka berdua sukses menabrak dua orang namja. "Yak– Hmphhjlgfgfglfgj?!" Suho dan Kai buru – buru membekap mulut kedua namja itu dan mengajak mereka bersembunyi.

"Aish! Kemana lagi mereka?!" gerutu salah satu yeoja itu. "Sebaiknya kita kembali. Mungkin saja kita akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi." Usul yeoja yang lain. Yeoja – yeoja itu hanya mengangguk pasrah lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

"Hahh..." desah Kai dan Suho lega, namun belum melepas bekapan dari kedua namja itu.

_**BUGH**_

Salah satu namja itu menyikut perut Kai, membuat Kai mundur dan meringis kesakitan. "Adaw.. Appo." Ringis Kai. Namja yang menyikut Kai menatap Suho yang masih belum melepas namja yang ada dibekapannya. "Hey kau! Lepaskan Gege ku!" Suho mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, lalu melirik kenamja yang dibekapnya. "Mi.. Mianhae." Ucap Suho, melepas bekapannya, lalu mundur kebelakang.

"Lay Ge, gwenchana?" tanya namja itu. "Gwenchana, Kyungsoo-ah."

"Yak kalian berdua! Apa maksud kalian tadi hah?!" bentak Kyungsoo pada Suho dan Kai.

"Mi.. Mianhae. Ka.. kami tak ber.. maksud seperti it.. itu." ucap Kai gugup. Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Kumaafkan kalian berdua kali ini. Tapi tidak untuk lain kali." Ujarnya.

"Kyungsoo, aku seperti pernah melihat mereka berdua." Bisik Lay. Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hanya perasaanmu saja, Ge. Kajja kita pergi." Ajak Kyungsoo. Lay hanya mengangguk lalu berdiri. "Baiklah. Kami duluan. Annyeong." Pamit Lay, sedikit membungkuk lalu menarik Kyungsoo.

Suho dan Kai saling pandang. "Hey! Siapa nama kalian berdua?" teriak Suho dan Kai berbarengan.

"Aku Lay! Dan dia Kyungsoo!" balas Lay dengan berteriak juga.

Suho dan Kai tersenyum, menatap punggung Lay dan Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh. "Manis sekali dia." Guman Suho dan Kai bersamaan, lalu saling pandang.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi, hyung?" tanya Kai curiga.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau bilang tadi?" tanya Suho balik bertanya.

"Tak ada yang kuucapkan tadi. Lupakan lah. Kajja kita balik." Elak Kai, berjalan duluan.

'_Semoga yang Kai maksud bukan Lay._' Batin Suho.

-**TBC**-

**Haiii '-')/ /joget2/**

**Saya balik bawa ff baru ._.**

**Gatau dah ini ff layak dipost apa kgk -..-**

**actually ini ff udh lama ngestuck dilaptop. Tp entah knp baru mood skrng buat ngepost ._.v**

**Lanjut apa discontinue nih? ._.**

**FF yg lain, saya bakal lanjutin hbs saya selesai ulngn ya? Jumat depan nih saya mulai ulngn T.T doain saya, ne? :D**

**Btw, FINALLY EXO COMEBACK! /joget2/ AND TAORIS IS BACK BRAY! AHAHAHAHA /gegulingan/**

**Dan jg, SULAY UDAH MULAI TIMBUL MOMENT2 BARU. HYALLAH ;AAAAA; /histeris/**

**Oke, saya gamau byk bacot,**

**So, mind to review? Ppyong ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : Gotta Find You [Part 2]

Author : Gita Laila Safira

Genre : Romance, little bit humor._.

Pairing : ChanBaek! ChenMin! KrisTao! HunHan! SuLay! KaiSoo!

Disclaimer : This fanfic is mine! Inspiration by Jonas Brother's song, 'Gotta Find You' and some Disney movie, 'Camp Rock'!

Warning : Yaoi! BoysLove! BoyxBoy! Typo(s)! Etc.

**This is exo yaoi fanfic!**

**Hate it? Better you don't read this fanfic!**

**Bashing? Its ok, but i'll give you 'something' then n.n**

Happy reading ^^

-00-

#LAYSOO SIDE

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku yakin jika aku pernah melihat mereka berdua." Ujar Lay. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jika itu hanya perasaanmu saja, hyung? Keras kepala sekali kau." Dengus Kyungsoo.

Lay menghela nafas kasar. "Kau yang tak percaya padaku!" balas Lay.

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau saja, hyung." Jawab Kyungsoo acuh.

_Yes you are my baby baby baby, baby baby baby._

Suara handphone Lay bergetar. Lay segera mengambil handphonenya dan melihat display name yang menelpon nya. "Luhan ge," Guman Lay.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Ne, aku dan Kyungsoo segera kesana." Lay mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Luhan Ge menyuruh kita langsung ke aula utama." Jawab Lay, menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mempercepat langkahnya.

-00-

#Other side

Kris, Chanyeol, Chen, dan Sehun sudah berada di backstage yang berada di aula.

Terlihat Kai dan Suho yang berlari mendekati mereka dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali datangnya, hah?" tanya Kris pada Suho dan Kai yang baru datang.

"Salah kau sendiri hyung, telat memberi tahu kita jika Chanyeol hyung sudah ketemu." Jawab Kai sinis. Suho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kris menghela nafas. "Lebih baik kalian ganti pakaian kalian. Victoria noona akan memanggil kita kurang dari sepuluh menit lagi." Perintah Kris. Tanpa menunggu perintah kedua kalinya, Kai dan Suho segera pergi lagi.

"Kenapa ini terlihat seperti fansigning? Banyak sekali fans kita," Guman Chen yang mengintip dibalik tirai.

"Ya Jongdae! Jangan mengintip! Kau mau fans melihat mu, hah?!" Kris menyeret Chen sedikit menjauh.

"Aku hanya mengintip sendikit, Ge!" bela Chen. Kris memutar bola matanya. "Sama saja, Jongdae!"

Sehun yang dari tadi melihat perdebatan Kris dan Chen, menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia melirik Chanyeol yang dari tadi melamun. '_Tumben sekali Chanyeol hyung diem._'

"Ge!" Sehun mencolek bahu Kris.

"Apa?" tanya nya datar.

Sehun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan dagunya. "Kenapa dia?"

"Kesambet kali." Jawab Kris asal. Sehun mendelik. "Aku serius, Ge!"

"Iya kali dia kesambet setan dihutan tadi." Timpal Chen.

"Dasar leader dan lead vocal idiot!" desis Sehun, menjauh dari Kris dan Chen. Ia lebih memilih mendekati Chanyeol.

Sehun menepuk pundak Chanyeol. "Kau kenapa, hyung?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Sehun, lalu menggeleng. "Aku tak apa-apa. Kenapa Sehun?" tanyanya.

"Aniya... heran saja kenapa tiba-tiba kau jadi diam seperti ini. Biasanya kau akan bertingkah seperti orang idiot." Jawab Sehun polos.

_**PLETAK**_

Satu jitakan manis mendarat dikepala Sehun. "Wadaww... Appo hyung!" ringis Sehun, mengelus kepalanya. Chanyeol memberikan deathglare nya. "Kau yang idiot, magnae!" balas Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih menggerutu.

'_Aku? Idiot? Yang benar saja!'_ pikir Sehun kesal.

"Sehun, kau kenapa?" tanya Suho yang tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Sehun.

Sehun menatap Suho kaget. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada disini, hyung? Hampir kukira kau hantu, hyung!"

"Hah?! Hantu?! Sialan kau!" belum sempat Suho memberikan jitakan manis dikepala Sehun, tiba-tiba Kris menyeretnya dan Sehun.

"_Time to introduce ourself, guys._"

-00-

"Baiklah, kali ini, aku akan memperkenalkan _guide_ yang lain. Kalian siap?" tanya Victoria.

"SIAP!"

"Baiklah. _Show yourself, guys_!" seru Victoria.

Terlihat enam pria muncul dari backstage.

Seketika, teriakan memenuhi ruangan. Tentu saja, dipanggung saat ini sudah ada EXO. _And for your information,_ kebanyakan peserta camp memang fans mereka. Baik yang wanita maupun pria yang berstatus uke.

"Wohoo.. _Keep calm, guys_!" ujar Victoria berusaha menenangkan. Untung saja para peserta camp sudah dibatasi dengan sebuah pagar besi setinggi satu meter, membuat mereka tak bisa mendekati panggung.

Lay dan Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Kyungsoo, kenapa namja yang tadi ada diatas panggung?" bisik Lay. Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Entahlah hyung. Mungkin mereka... _guide_ kita?"

"Okey, _Please introduce yourself!_" ucap Victoria mempersilahkan.

Para member EXO mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka.

"We Are One! Annyeonghaseyo! EXO Imnida!" kor mereka bersamaan. Para fangirls serta fanboy menjerit.

Lay menyikut Kyungsoo. "Apa kubilang? Aku memang pernah melihat mereka. Tepatnya di tv."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Arra... Aku sudah percaya padamu, hyung." Ujar Kyungsoo. Matanya terfokuskan pada sosok berkulit tan. '_namja yang tadi kenapa sangat... Tampan? Eh?! Apa yang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo?!'_

"Annyeonghaseyo! I'm your Kai." Ujar Kai dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat para fangirls kembali menjerit.

Wajah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba memerah. Bukan, bukan karena udara yang panas atau apa. Tapi Kai. Kai memberikan _wink _tepat kearahnya. Entah dari mana ia dapat menemukan Kyungsoo diantara ratusan peserta camp.

"Kyungsoo-ah, gwenchana?" tanya Xiumin, menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk tanda ia baik-baik saja.

Dan kini, giliran Suho memperkenalkan dirinya. "Annyeonghaseyo! I'm your guardian angel, Suho imnida!" Ujarnya disertai senyuman yang mampu membuat fangirls menjerit lebih keras lagi, dan juga, membuat jantung Lay berdetak tak beraturan. '_Ada apa dengan jantungku?'_

"Annyeonghaseyo. Sehun imnida." Ujar Sehun datar. Matanya terfokuskan kearah namja manis yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, Luhan. '_Manis sekali dia._' Batin Sehun, sedikit tersenyum.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Choneun Chanyeol imnida!" seru Chanyeol lengkap dengan cengirannya, yang mampu membuat fans mereka menjerit kembali. "Kenapa dia terlihat idiot?" guman Baekhyun, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo! EXO member, Chen imnida!" kali ini Chen menunjukkan senyumannya yang terkesan... entahlah. Yang pasti senyuman Chen mampu membuat wajah Xiumin memerah.

"Annyeonghaseyo! EXO leader, Kris imnida!" seru Kris. Oke, mungkin mood nya sudah kembali membaik karena fans dan juga, hm... namja manis bermata panda yang sedang menatapnya polos. Tao. '_How cute he is.'_

Victoria mengisyaratkan peserta camp untuk diam dan tersenyum. "Sekarang, kalian harus membentuk sebuah grup. _And for your information, _EXO hanya akan menjadi _special guide_ satu grup yang beruntung saja," Victoria memberi jeda diucapannya, sedangkan peserta yang lain sudah mulai menjerit. "Sekarang, carilah teman satu grup kalian dan tulis anggota grup kalian beserta nama grup kalian dikertas yang akan dibagikan panitia, lalu serahkan kembali kepadaku sampai pada jam makan malam berlangsung. Grup akan kuacak dan akan kuberitahu grup mana yang akan dibimbing langsung oleh EXO. Terserah kalian ingin menggunakan unsur apa dinama grup kalian." Lanjut Victoria.

"KYAAAAA!"

Terlihat sangat _excited_ sekali bukan, peserta camp ini?

Xiumin segera menyeret Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Lay, dan Tao mendekat. Sedangkan Luhan mendekati panitia untuk meminta kertas.

"Jadi, apa nama untuk grup kita, hah?" tanya Xiumin. Yang lain terlihat berpikir. "Hmm... Entahlah. Aku tak bisa berpikir jika keadaan ramai seperti sekarang," kata Lay.

"Kalian mau ada unsur apa dinama grup kita?" tanya Luhan yang sudah duduk disamping Lay.

"Binatang?"

"Terlalu umum!"

"Planet?"

"Ayolah! Kita sedang tidak disekolah, untuk apa menggunakan nama planet segala?"

"Hmm... Gabungan nama?"

"Terlalu panjang!"

"... Dongeng? Atau... binatang liar?" usul Kyungsoo yang dari tadi diam.

"Tergantung dongeng dan binatang apa yang kau maksud." kata Baekhyun.

"... Entahlah, dikepalaku ada dua nama yang menurutku... cocok?" kata Kyungsoo ragu.

Xiumin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

"Wolf dan Peter pan."

"... Aku menyukai kedua nama itu." Kata Tao.

"Aku lebih _prefer_ ke Wolf." Ujar Lay. Yang lain mengangguk setuju kecuali Kyungsoo dan Tao.

"Jadi, kita memakai Wolf untuk grup kita?" tanya Xiumin memastikan. Yang lain hanya mengangguk lagi. Xiumin dengan cepat menulis nama anggota serta nama grup mereka, dan menyerahkan kepada Luhan.

"Akan kuberikan kepada Victoria noona nanti. Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali kekamar. Aku pusing mendengar jeritan fans yang ada disini." Ujar Luhan kesal lalu beranjak keluar dengan yang lain.

-00-

Member EXO kini sudah ada dikamar mereka. Well yeah, mereka ingin menjauhin fans mereka yang sedari tadi berusaha menemui mereka dibackstage.

Beruntunglah karena kamar mereka berada terpisah cukup jauh dari kamar peserta maupun _guide_ yang lain, sehingga membuat fans susah untuk menemui mereka.

"Siapa kira-kira yang akan kita bimbing nantinya?" tanya Chen sambil melirik Kris. Kris menggidikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, kuharap bukan fans kita yang terlalu fanatik."

"Kuharap dia bisa kubimbing nantinya," guman Suho pelan. Kris yang ada disebelahnya, menatapnya bingung. "Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Kris. Suho menggeleng. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

Kai menatap Suho sambil menyeringai. "Apa namja tadi, hyung?" tanya Kai. Suho menatap Kai tajam. Baiklah, wajah Suho sudah memerah dan dia akan menenggelamkan Kai disungai jika berani membocorkan kejadian tadi. "_Diamlah kau Jongin!"_ desis nya pelan.

"Wohoo... _Love at first sight_, hah?" goda Kai lagi. Wajah Suho semakin memerah. Selintas ide terlintas dipikirannya.

"Bukan kah kau juga, Kai?" _skakmat!_ Kai menelan ludahnya dan menatap Suho tajam.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya. "Aish! Apa yang kalian berdua maksud, hah?"

Suho tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Kris. Dia semakin menyeringai. "Dan sepertinya, kau tertarik dengan... siapa namanya? Oh! Ky-hpmhhmm ! #$%^&*()" Ucapan Suho berhenti setelah Kai membekap mulutnya.

"Diamlah kau hyung! Jangan bicarakan tentang yang tadi, atau aku akan langsung membocorkan siapa yang kau maksud tadi!" desis Kai, masih belum melepas bekapannya pada Suho.

"Y-Ya! Kau mau membunuh Suho hyung apa?! Gak liat Suho hyung hampir mati karena bau tanganmu yang belum kau cuci sehabis buang air tadi itu apa?" Teriak Sehun asal.

Kai dengan gerakan _slow motion_, melirik Sehun tajam. "Kau..."

_**BRUK**_

_**BRUK**_

_**DUNG DUNG CESS **_/?

Kris memijat pelipisnya. Suho mencuci mulutnya yang habis terkontaminasi tangan Kai dikamar mandi. Chen asyik nonton tv. Sedangkan Chanyeol asyik merekam penyiksaan Kai ke Sehun.

"Kenapa aku punya member yang idiot seperti ini, tuhan?" ratap Kris miris.

-00-

Baekhyun, Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, Kyungsoo, dan juga Tao sudah berada diruang makan, setelah sebelumnya Luhan memberikan kertas berisikan nama grup nya kepanitia.

"Kalian berharap boyband yang tadi akan menjadi _guide_ kita nantinya?" tanya Lay, menatap satu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang ada dimeja. Xiumin, Luhan, dan Tao pergi untuk mengambil makan malam mereka.

"Aku tak begitu perduli dengan _guide_ kita nantinya. Yang terpenting sekarang, aku bisa mengikutin pertunjukkan bakat diakhir camp ini," Ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku malah ingin dia membimbingku nantinya," Kata Kyungsoo pelan, sangat pelan hingga tak ada yang mendengarnya, kecuali Lay.

Lay memasang seringainya dan menyikut lengan Kyungsoo. "Dua namja yang tadi, eoh?" godanya. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan menggeleng cepat. Oke, dia malu sekarang karena Lay mendengar ucapannya. Belum lagi, Lay juga ada dikejadian sebelumnya.

"Bukan kau saja yang berharap seperti itu, Kyungsoo. Aku juga berharap jika kau mau tahu." Bisik Lay. Kyungsoo menatap Lay kaget. "Ja-Jangan bilang jika kau mau juga Kai membimbingmu nanti, hyung?" bisik Kyungsoo ragu. Entahlah, dia berharap bukan Kai yang Lay maksud. Takut? Mungkin itu yang Kyungsoo rasakan.

Lay tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Bukan. Kau khawatir, eoh?" tanyanya lagi. Kyungsoo gelagapan. "Lu- Lupakan!"

Xiumin yang baru datang bersama Tao dan Luhan tadi untuk mengambil makan malam, hanya menggeleng melihat Kyungsoo dan Lay.

Luhan, Tao, dan Xiumin meletakkan makan malam mereka sendiri dan juga makan malam yang lain.

"Semua kegiatan mulai dilaksanakan besok, kan?" tanya Luhan yang mulai memakan makanannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai respon. "Tiga hari sebelum malam puncak, beberapa peserta atau mungkin grup akan disarankan oleh _guide_ masing-masing ke panitia acara untuk mengisi acara dimalam puncak nantinya. Hah... kuharap kita bisa tampil bersama nantinya," Ujar Kyungsoo. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Aku penasaran siapa yang akan membimbing nantinya di bidang beladiri. Well yeah, jika kulihat dari wajah boyband tadi, tak terlihat satupun dari mereka yang menguasai bidang beladiri," kata Tao menggidikkan bahunya. Yang lain sedikit terkekeh. Memang benar jika wajah member EXO tak terlihat menguasai bidang beladiri, tapi, wajah mereka terlihat seperti malaikat yang menguasai bidang yang keren, bukan?

"Mohon perhatiannya, semua," intruksi Victoria didepan panggung kecil yang ada diruang makan.

Seketika, ratusan pasang mata tertuju padanya. Victoria tersenyum. Ditangannya sudah ada kotak berukuran sedang yang terisi penuh oleh kertas-kertas dari peserta camp.

"Aku akan mengambil secara acak siapa yang berhak dibimbing oleh EXO nantinya. Tolong kalian jangan berteriak atau melakukan apapun."

Member EXO juga sudah ada dibelakangnya untuk menunggu siapa kira-kira yang akan mereka bimbing nantinya.

Victoria kini sudah memegang sebuah kertas. Dia tersenyum membaca nama grup tersebut. "Yang kusebutkan nama grupnya, tolong maju kedepan!"

Hening...

Sebagian besar grup mulai berharap-harap cemas, berharap nama grup merekalah yang tertulis dikertas yang dipegang Victoria sekarang.

"Dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**WOLF**_**!"**

Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Lay, Kyungsoo, dan juga Tao tersedak, lalu menatap panggung dengan tatapan yang... entahlah, susah dijelaskan. "Kim Minseok, Xi Luhan, Zhang Yixing, Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, dan Huang Zitao, segera maju kedepan panggung!"

Mereka berenam saling tatap. "Ki- Kita? Mereka bercanda?" tanya Tao tak percaya.

Xiumin menggidikkan bahunya, dan memilih maju kedepan panggung duluan dengan ragu, diikuti lima temannya dibelakang.

Desahan kecewa bisa didengar oleh mereka berenam. _'Semoga tak ada yang meneror kita nantinya._' Batin mereka.

"_Congrats, guys!_" ucap Victoria. Mereka hanya tersenyum canggung. "Dan mulai besok, kalian akan dilatih oleh member EXO ditempat yang... well, tersendiri." Lanjutnya.

Mereka mengangguk mengerti, kecuali Lay dan Kyungsoo yang menundukkan kepalanya sedari tadi karena... Yah, Kai tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Suho tersenyum pada Lay.

"Nah, karena jam makan malah sudah habis, kalian bisa kembali kekamar masing-masing." Ujar Victoria mempersilahkan.

Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Tao, Lay, dan Xiumin lebih memilih menunggu semua peserta keluar dari ruang makan, dari pada mereka langsung diteror, kan horror.

"Well, Emh... senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Lay-sshi," Kata Suho tiba-tiba dari arah samping Lay. Lay kaget dan menatap Suho canggung. "Well yeah, senang bertemu dengamu juga, Suho-sshi," balas Lay sambil tersenyum, menunjukkan dimple nya.

"Kalian jangan lupa berkumpul di arah selatan dari ruang makan ini. Berjalan sekitar... Errr... 100 meter, ada sebuah tempat disana. Kami akan menunggu kalian disana jam 9 tepat. Tak lebih, boleh kurang," Jelas Kris. "Dan kuharap, diantara kalian tak ada yang buta arah maupun pelupa. Untuk berjaga-jaga, aku minta nomor handphone kalian berenam. Tenang, tak akan kupakai iseng." Lanjut Kris. Sebenarnya, dia sedikit modus juga disini untuk meminta nomor Tao.

Mata Sehun tak lepas dari Luhan. Sehun bertekad malam ini setelah Kris tidur, dia akan mengambil nomor Luhan dari smartphone Kris.

Well, berkenalan lebih awal tak masalah, bukan?

"Baiklah, kami duluan, ne?" Kata Xiumin mewakilli teman-temannya dan membungkuk sedikit.

"Ah! Biar kami antar! Kalian tak keberatan, kan?" Sela Chen tiba-tiba.

"Nde? Tak perlu. Lagipula, kamar kami dekat dari sini," tolak Luhan.

"Walaupun dekat, fans kami tetap bisa bertindak kelewatan batas terhadap kalian nantinya," kata Sehun datar.

"Tenang saja, kami punya Tao yang akan menjaga kami," kata Baekhyun. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Tidak. Memang lebih baik jika kami mengantar kalian. Lagi pula, tak cukup jika hanya bocah panda itu yang menghadapi fans kami," balas Kris.

"Terserah kalian sajalah," ujar Lay sedikit kesal. Ayolah, dia sudah sangat kelelahan hari ini dan butuh istirahat segera, tapi guide baru mereka malah mencegah mereka dan malah berdebat seperti ini.

Suho tersenyum lembut pada Lay. '_Kau sungguh menarik, Lay. Kekeke... _Love at first sight_? Mungkin saja.'_

"Baiklah, ayo cepat! Aku ingin cepat istirahat!" ucap Tao, berjalan duluan. Diikuti dengan yang lain.

Pandangan Chanyeol tak lepas dari Baekhyun yang berjalan didepannya. '_Kenapa aku merasa familier dengannya? Hey! Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya!'_

-00-

_KRINGGGGG_

"Engh?" Lenguh Baekhyun. Ia membiasakan sinar matahari yang mulai menembus jendela kamar. Diliriknya teman-temannya yang masih tertidur pulas.

Ia berjalan menuju Xiumin, berniat membangunkannya terlebih dahulu. "Hyung... Bangun!"

"Erngghh..." Erang Xiumin, membelakangi Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdecak kesal. "Ya Hyung! Bangun!"

"Diam kau, Byun!"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, ia lebih memilih membangunkan Luhan sekarang. "Hyung... Bangun!"

Dan tanpa perlu membangunkan Luhan untuk kedua kalinya, Luhan sudah duduk diatas tempat tidurnya sambil mengucek matanya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Luhan. "Jam 6.45. Bangunkan Minseok hyung sana! Aku bangunkan yang lain," suruh Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk mengerti, lalu turun dari ranjangnya dan mendekati Xiumin.

Ia menarik nafas panjang. Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan menarik nafas, buru-buru menutup kedua telinganya.

"MINSEOK! BANGUN!"

Bukan hanya Xiumin yang terbangun, Tao, Kyungsoo, juga Lay ikut terbangun.

Xiumin menatap tajam Luhan. "Kau..."

"Apa? Cepat bangun, mandi, lalu kita sarapan! Aku tak ingin telat datang latihan!" sergah Luhan cepat.

"Cih! Kenapa kau _excited_ sekali, ge?" tanya Lay. Luhan menggidikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Cepat bergegas kalian semua," suruh Luhan lagi. Mau tak mau, mereka menuruti perkataan Luhan.

Selagi menunggu teman-temannya selesai mandi, Luhan memainkan _smartphone_nya. Sebuah sms masuk. Dari...

"Sehun..." guman Luhan pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Buru-buru ia membuka sms Sehun.

_From: Sehun_

Morning, _hyung! Sudah bangun? Kekeke... Apa kau akan datang lebih cepat keruang makan? Jika ia, mampirlah ke dapur. Aku menunggumu ^o^_

_._

Wajah Luhan memerah membacanya. Segera ia mengetik balas untuk Sehun.

.

_To: Sehun_

Morning too, _Sehun! Tentu saja aku sudah bangun._Wait_, untuk apa kau menungguku didapur? Beri aku alasan terlebih dahulu, baru aku akan mendatangi mu._

.

_From: Sehun_

_Untuk apa, ya? Well, aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu lebih lama. Jadi, kau mau atau tidak?_

.

_To: Sehun_

_Baiklah, aku akan mendatangimu nanti. Sampai jumpa!_

.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. Bingungkah kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan bisa mengenal Sehun?

_#Flashback_

_Luhan yang baru selesai mandi, melirik _smartphone_nya. Sebuah sms masuk._

"_Kalau bukan Eomma, pasti operator," tebaknya._

_Ia mengernyit melihat sms tersebut._

_**From: -**_

_**Hey, Luhan!**_

"_Nomor siapa ini?" gumannya._

_**To: -**_

_**Maaf, kau siapa?**_

_**.**_

_**From: -**_

_**Aku Sehun, **_**guide**_**mu. Ingat?**_

_**.**_

_Luhan tambah mengernyit. Dia ingat Sehun. Tapi... Bagaimana caranya Sehun mendapat nomornya?_

_._

_**To: Sehun**_

_**Tentu aku ingat. Tunggu! Kau tau dari mana nomorku?**_

_**.**_

_**From: Sehun**_

_**Baguslah kalau kau ingat. Well, aku mendapatkan nomormu dari Kris hyung. Maaf, aku bukan bermaksud iseng, hanya... ingin berkenalan denganmu, Luhan hyung.**_

_**.**_

_**To: Sehun**_

_**Asal kau tak bermaksud iseng, aku tak masalah. Tunggu, hyung? Kau lebih muda dariku?**_

_**.**_

_Luhan merasa seperti orang yang tinggal di goa. Maksudnya, itu pertanyaan yang konyol! Bagaimana bisa dia tak tahu apapun tentang EXO bahkan tanggal lahir member EXO! Well, jangan salahkan dia yang memang jarang menonton tv dan tak begitu tertarik dengan grup-grup zaman sekarang._

_Ia membayangkan jika Sehun sedang menertawakannya sekarang.'Urgh! Semoga saja tidak!_

_._

_**From: Sehun**_

_**Tentu aku lebih muda darimu. Aku kelahiran 94, kau tak tau tentang itu?**_

_**.**_

_**To: Sehun**_

_**Well, sorry! Aku tak begitu menyimak tentang grup-grup musik zaman sekarang.**_

_**.**_

_**From: Sehun**_

_**Tak apa, hyung. Ah, maaf aku malam-malam begini meng-sms mu. Lebih baik, sekarang kau istirahat, hyung. **_**Goodnight! ^^**

**.**

_**To: Sehun**_

_**Kau juga istirahat, Sehunnie. **_**Goodnight! ^o^**

**.**

_Wajah Luhan jadi memerah. Baiklah, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, saatnya untuk Luhan terjun kealam mimpi._

_#flashback end_

Baekhyun yang baru selesai mandi dan kebetulan lewat didepan Luhan, mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kau kenapa, hyung? Kumat?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa! Aku mau mandi dulu! Ah, dan bilang ke yang lain, aku pergi keruang makan duluan. Aku ada urusan sedikit," ujar Luhan cepat dan menerobos pintu kamar mandi.

Baekhyun cengo. "ada apa dengannya?"

-00-

"Luhan hyung!"

Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun. "Hey, Sehunnie!"

"Hehe... _Thanks_, hyung, sudah mau datang kesini," ujar Sehun. Luhan mengangguk, lalu duduk disamping Sehun.

"Kau... kenapa harus bertemu disini? Maksudku, kenapa kita gak bertemu ditempat lain? Jangan bilang jika kau mau aku membuatkanmu sarapan," terka Luhan. Sehun terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak. Hmm... Entahlah, aku lebih suka disini, hyung. Lagi pula, disini masih belum ada orang. Para chef akan mulai memasak jam 8. Masih ada beberapa waktu buat kita mengobrol disini."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela. Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan yang sedikit tertutupi poni. "Cantik..."

Luhan menoleh. "... Apa kau bilang?"

Sehun tersentak dan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tak bilang apa-apa."

"... Ngomong-ngomong, hyung, kau punya bakat dibidang apa?" tanya Sehun, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hmm... Dance dan juga vokal," jawab Luhan. Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Seriusan dance? Berarti aku bisa membimbingmu nanti," seru Sehun senang.

Tanpa Sehun sadari, wajah Luhan jadi memerah. "Be- Benarkah? Err... Jika kau membimbing di dance, bagaimana dengan member lain?"

"Oh, itu, Kai sama denganku, akan membimbing di dance. Chen hyung dan Suho hyung di vokal, sedangkan Chanyeol hyung dan Kris hyung di _rapping_ juga _modelling_," jelas Sehun. Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Hyung... Ayo ceritakan tentang kehidupanmu," pinta Sehun. Luhan memasang wajah bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku penasaran. Aku senang jika mendengar orang lain menceritakan kehidupannya," kata Sehun _excited_.

Luhan terkekeh lalu mengangguk."Baiklah... Hmmm..., kurasa, tak ada yang spesial dikehidupanku. Aku hanya siswa biasa disebuah sekolah biasa juga. Memiliki keluarga yang menyayangi ku, memiliki beberapa sahabat disekitarku. Well, aku tak bisa menjabarkan tentang kehidupanku, Sehunnie. Kehidupanku terlalu umum,"

"... Bagaimana dengan soal percintaanmu, hyung? Maksudku, kau sudah punya pacar? Atau ada seseorang yang kau suka?" tanya Sehun refleks. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti ini.

"Aku tak pernah merasa jatuh cinta kepada seseorang. Maksudku, yang benar-benar cinta. Kalaupun hanya sebatas suka, aku sering, tapi dulu. Dan yah, aku tak pernah pacaran sama sekali. Aku belum tertarik."

Sehun menghela nafas. Sedikit lega, mungkin? Entah karena apa.

"Tapi... ada seseorang yang membuat jantungmu berdetak tak karuan?" tanya Sehun. Luhan terdiam.

"Engh... It- Itu, Ak–"

_KREKKK._

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan omongannya, seorang wanita paruh baya memasuki dapur dan menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian. "Sehun? apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

Sehun tersenyum kikuk. "Ah, maaf Jung ahjumma, aku hanya sedang mencari cemilan untuk mengganjal perut tadi," Sehun dengan cepat memberi alasan.

Jung ahjumma mengangguk. "Bukan maksud mengusir, tapi kalian bisa keluar? Karena sebentar lagi, beberapa chef akan tiba disini untuk membuatkan kalian sarapan," ujarnya sopan. Sehun mengangguk dan membawa Luhan keluar, dengan sebelumnya berpamitan pada Jung ahjumma.

"Hyung, aku pergi duluan, ya? Hyung ku yang lain sedang menunggu ditempat latihan. Aku akan kembali lagi kesini untuk sarapan nanti. Bye hyung," pamit Sehun cepat, lalu meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya hingga tak melihat sosok Sehun lagi. Dia menghela nafas.

"Jantung berdetak tak karuan? Aku merasakannya... Tapi, kenapa hanya ketika aku bersama dia? Tidak! Tak mungkin dia. Yah, mungkin hanya refleks. Tak mungkin jika orangnya... _**Sehun**_."

-00-

"Xiao Lu! Dari mana saja kau, hah? Kau tau dari tadi aku mengkhawatirkanmu! Aku takut jika kau diteror dengan fans boyband itu," omel Xiumin. Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang ke Baekhyun jika aku pergi duluan karena ada urusan?"

"Baekhyun hanya bilang kau pergi duluan tanpa bilang kemana kau pergi," sergah Kyungsoo.

"Memang aku tak bilang akan pergi kemana..."

"Berhenti berdebat!" lerai Tao memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Selamat pagi!" seorang wanita paruh baya menyapa mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah melihat siapa yang menyapa. "Kim ahjumma!" pekik Kyungsoo, refleks memeluk wanita paruh baya tersebut.

Kim ahjumma terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. "Lama tak bertemu, Kyungie."

"Nde, lama tak bertemu, ahjumma. Ahjumma kemana saja? Kenapa tak pernah mampir kerumah lagi? Ah, bagaimana keadaan Kim ahjussi? Baik-baik saja, bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi. Kelima temannya menatapnya bingung.

"Tentu saja suamiku baik-baik saja. Kau tau, Kim ahjussi sangat sibuk sekarang, membuatku tak bisa mampir kerumahmu. Kau peserta camp, Kyungie?" tanya Kim ahjumma. Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Yup! Bersama teman-temanku juga. Ah, ahjumma juga kenapa bisa ada disini?"

"Kau bisa menebaknya sendiri, Kyungie..." Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar dan menjentikkan jarinya. "Chef? Benarkan?" tanyanya. Kim ahjumma mengangguk.

"yes! Kalau begitu, bisa aku membantumu didapur lain kali? Tolong ahjumma..." pinta Kyungsoo dengan wajah memelas.

Kim ahjumma tersenyum. "Tentu saja bisa, Kyungie. Ah, ahjumma duluan, ne? Urusan dapur masih menunggu," pamitnya, lalu berlalu.

"Nuguya, ge?" tanya Tao.

"Dia Kim ahjumma. Teman eomma dan appa ku dulu," jelas Kyungsoo singkat.

Xiumin melirik kearah Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terdiam. "Baekhyun, kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun seakan tersadar, segera menggeleng. Luhan mengernyit. "Mukamu kenapa suram begitu?"

Lay tersenyum mengejek kearah Baekhyun. "Tentu saja suram, seorang namja setinggi tiang listrik dengan pakaian tertutup menabraknya tadi, dan tak sengaja photocard Taeyeon SNSD yang Baekhyun pegang, terjatuh kedanau."

Baekhyun menatap Lay tajam. "Jangan ingatkan aku lagi, hyung! Aish! Itu photocard _limited edition!_ Aku harus bersusah payah mendapatkannya. Liat saja pria itu nanti, akan kubalas perlakuannya!" desis Baekhyun sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

#_flashback_

_Baekhyun kini tengah menggenggam beberapa photocard idolanya, Taeyeon, sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan bersama Lay. Xiumin, Tao, dan juga Kyungsoo sudah terlebih dahulu berada diruang makan._

"_Baekhyun, simpan photocard mu itu! Kau mau photocard itu hilang nantinya?" suruh Lay._

"_Nanti! Aku belum puas melihat Taeyeon noona," tolak Baekhyun. Lay menghela nafas. Ia tak mungkin merebut photocard Baekhyun itu. Bisa-bisa, Baekhyun akan mengamuk nantinya._

_**BRUKKK**_

_Baekhyun terjatuh setelah menabrak seorang namja dengan pakaian tertutup yang berlari tadinya. Matanya terbelak kaget. Lay yang ada disampingnya juga ikut kaget._

"_Ah, maafkan aku." Ucap namja itu cepat, lalu berlari lagi, seperti menghindari seseorang atau sesuatu._

"_P-photocard ku..." Baekhyun menatap kedalam danau. Ya, photocardnya kecebur tadi._

_Lay menatap Baekhyun takut. "Ba- Baekhyun? Kau tak apa?" tanya Lay pelan._

"_WTF HE IS! SIALAN! PHOTOCARD GUEEEE!" Baekhyun teriak histeris. Lay cengo. 'Oh iya, Baekhyun kalau udah kumat, bahasa gaulnya keluar ya,' batin Lay ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti._

_Buru-buru Lay nyeret Baekhyun menjauh. Jangan sampai aja Baekhyun tiba-tiba nyebur ke danau buat dapetin lagi photocard nya._

_#flashback end_

"Kau mau aku carikan yang baru photocard itu?" tawar Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mendelik. "Tidak, terima kasih! Lagi pula, aku yakin photocard itu sudah tak ada lagi. Bahkan kalau ada, harganya pasti benar-benar mahal," tolak Baekhyun.

Lay memicingkan matanya saat melihat seseorang yang familier. Ia menyikut Baekhyun. "Hey, Apa Kim Yejin ikut camp ini juga?" tanyanya dengan berbisik. Baekhyun mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanya Baekhyun. Lay menunjuk seseorang dengan dagunya. "Itu Yejin, bukan?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat seketika. Yejin, rivalnya dari semasa elementary school. Memalukan memang jika mempunyai rival seorang yeoja. Tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. Yejin lah yang memulai mencari gara-gara dengannya. Dulu, bisa dibilang keadaan ekonomi Baekhyun sedang tidak stabil, membuat Yejin membullynya. Seandainya lawan Baekhyun bukanlah yeoja, pasti Baekhyun sudah menghajar Yejin.

Dan sial bagi Baekhyun, tanpa sengaja, Yejin melihat dan mendatangi mejanya.

"Oh, kau rupanya, Byun Baek." Sapa Yejin dengan nada angkuh. Baekhyun tersenyum terpaksa. "Aku tak menyangka kau mengikuti camp ini, Kim."

Yejin memicingkan matanya menatap Baekhyun. "Kenapa? Tak pantas jika aku mengikuti camp ini, begitu?"

"Yup!" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyum meremehkan. "Bukankah, kau sangat manja, Kim? Dan kupikir, camp ini tak cocok untuk anak manja seperti mu!"

"K- Kau..." desis Yejin.

"H- Hey! Sudahlah, jangan dilanjutkan. Maaf Yejin-sshi untuk perilaku Baekhyun," ucap Luhan melerai Yejin dan Baekhyun duluan, sebelum hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi.

"Cih! Lihat saja nanti kau, Byun!" desis Yejin pelan lalu meninggalkan meja Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kemenangan. "Hahaha... kenapa aku baru menyadari jika aku punya rival yang tak sepadan denganku?"

"Jangan ngomong sembarangan, Baekhyun! Bisa-bisa, kau akan dikerjainnya nanti," Xiumin memberi peringatan. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. "Jika iya, aku akan membalasnya."

"Berhentilah! Lebih baik, cepat habiskan sarapan kalian. Sebentar lagi waktu kita latihan." Lay memberi peringatan. Dan mau tak mau, mereka segera menghabiskan sarapan mereka.

-00-

_KREKKKK._

"Ah, annyeong!" sapa Xiumin, Luhna, Tao, Lay, juga Baekhyun pada _guide_ mereka.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya," ujar Suho sembari tersenyum, dan entah kenapa membuat detak jantung Lay tak beraturan kembali.

"Tak usah banyak bicara lagi. Kita harus latihan sekarang," kata Kris tiba-tiba.

Dan mereka sudah mengambil posisi masing-masing.

_So we back in the club_

_Get that bodies rockin from side to side (side to side)_

_Thank God the week is done_

_I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)_

_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up_

_No control of my body_

_Ain't I seen you before?_

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

Hanya Kai dan Sehun yang melatih. Kris, Suho, Chen, juga Chanyeol lebih memilih memperhatikan mereka berdelapan.

Perhatian Chanyeol tak lepas dari Baekhyun. Terkadang, Chanyeol terkekeh kecil saat melihat Baekhyun sedikit kesusahan untuk mengikuti gerakan Kai juga Sehun. '_How cute...'_

Sedangkan Suho terus memperhatikan Lay dengan serius. Dimata Suho, Lay begitu mempesona sekarang.

Lain lagi dengan Kris yang memperhatikan Tao tanpa berkedip. Walaupun Tao tak sehebat Kai atau Sehun, tapi Tao cukup menyita banyak perhatian Kris.

Dan Chen, matanya terus memperhatikan setiap gerakan Xiumin bahkan dia terkadang menjerit kecil ketika tak sengaja Xiumin melakukan eyecontact dengannya.

_Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again._

Dan lagu berakhir.

"Uwow... Ternyata kalian lumayan juga, hyung," kata Kai sambil tersenyum. Mereka berenam hanya tersenyum sebagai respon.

Posisi mereka sekarang duduk melingkar. Tak ada suara sama sekali. Masih terlalu canggung, mungkin.

Chanyeol menarik gitarnya dan memposisikan jari-jarinya diatas senar. "Salah satu dari kalian mau bernyanyi?" tanyanya.

Mereka berenam saling pandang. "Baekhyun, Luhan, atau Kyungsoo mungkin mau," jawab Xiumin melirik Baekhyun, Luhan, juga Kyungsoo secara bergantian.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolak Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedang tak mood." Luhan juga menolak.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun. "Kau mau? Hitung-hitung, sebagai latihan juga."

"Hmmm... Ba- Baiklah," jawab Baekhyun akhirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lima jari. "Bagus! Nyanyikan lagu Love Song, oke, hyung?" pinta Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk setuju.

_I do believe All the love you give_

_All of the things you do_

_Love you Love you_

_I'll keep you safe Don't you worry_

_I wouldn't leave Wanna keep you near_

_Cause I feel the same way too_

_Love you Love you_

_Want you to know that i'm With you_

_I will love you and love you and love you_

_Gonna hold you and hold you and Squeeze you_

_I will please you for all times_

_I dont wanna lose you and lose you and lose you_

_Cause i need you i need you I need you_

_So I want you to be my lady_

_You've got to understand My love_

Baekhyun menyanyikannya sambil menutup mata. Begitu menghayati. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar suara Baekhyun. Suara Baekhyun mampu membuatnya tenang.

Dan entah kenapa, Chanyeol seperti pernah mendengar suara ini. Salahkan ingatannya yang buruk itu.

_You are beautiful beautiful beautiful_

_Beautiful beautiful beautiful girl..._

Dan Baekhyun menyudahi nyanyiannya.

"Wow..." guman Chen pelan. "Suaramu bagus, hyung," lanjutnya.

"Chen benar, suaramu bagus, Baekhyun." Timpal Suho. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil. "_Thanks._"

"Bahkan karena suaramu, Chanyeol hyung sampai lupa dengan nadanya," goda Sehun. Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. "Diam kau!"

"Ada yang mau mencoba bermain gitar?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Lay hyung saja," ujar Tao. Lay membelakkan matanya. "E- Eh? A- Aku?"

"Kau bermain gitar, dan Tao juga Kris akan melakukan rapping, bagaimana?" usul Chanyeol sambil memberikan gitarnya pada Lay.

"Ide bagus!" guman Chen.

Sedangkan Kris juga Tao hanya cengo. "Hey! Jangan seenaknya menyuruhku!" ujar Kris sarkastis.

"Tak ada protes, hyung!" sergah Kai cepat.

Dan mau tak mau, mereka melakukan rapping.

_fen hong se zai lian shang ting zhu, gan jue si hu yun duan man bu  
Baby boo wo xin tiao guo su, xiang hua zhong zou chu yi yang de you  
na shi yi shuang mu xiang wei xiao dui wo da zhao hu  
xian zai ye hai wei ni xin li kai yi shan chuang yi zhi dou deng zhe ni fei dao_

_zhuang zai wo tong hua li de ni, fei zai wo tian kong sweety girl  
wo de xin hai zai ji dong tiao dong, zhe gu du dao yu mei you le ni  
ke zai wo xin li de ni yong yuan mo bu qu pretty girl  
wo de xin hai zai ji dong tiao dong, zhe li mei you ni_

"Kalian punya banyak bakat ternyata," guman Kai. Dia menatap Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo hyung, kau tak mau mencoba bernyanyi?" tanyanya.

"H- Hah? Ku- kurasa tidak untuk sekarang," jawab Kyungsoo gugup. Bagaimana tak gugup jika Kai sedang menatapnya dengan lembut seperti tadi?

"Begitukah?" tanya Kai sedikit kecewa, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit merasa tak enak padanya. "_next time_, _maybe_."

Dan kegiatan mereka hanya mengobrol satu sama lain, untuk mengakrabkan diri hingga jam makan siang tiba.

-00-

"Aaaahhh... Akhirnya makan siang juga!" jerit Sehun senang sembari merenggangkan badannya yang terasa kaku.

Mereka semua sekarang sudah berada kembali diruang makan. Dan tentu saja, kehadiran member EXO dimeja makan Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, juga Tao yang bernomor 12, banyak mengundang perhatian peserta camp yang lain. Hey! Siapa yang tak iri melihat sekelompok orang makan bersama member EXO?

"Jangan menjerit, Oh Sehun!" tegur Kris pelan, namun dengan nada mengerikan, membuat Sehun sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Disaat yang lain sedang mengobrol satu sama lain, hanya Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun yang terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Chanyeol sibuk dengan pikirannya yang sudah diisi sepenuhnya oleh suara Baekhyun tadi. '_Suara Baekhyun hyung seperti suara seseorang yang kudengar kemarin. Apa yang kemarin itu Baekhyun hyung?'_

Sedangkan Baekhyun, sibuk memperhatikan penampilan Chanyeol. '_Mirip sekali dengan orang yang menabrakku tadi dan menyebabkan photocard Taeyeon noona punya ku tenggelam.'_

_PLOK._

Xiumin menepuk tangannya tepat didepan Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol yang duduk berseberangan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, hyung?!" omel Baekhyun sambil mengelus dadanya. Xiumin terkekeh. "Kau kaget, hah? Efek dari nonton film kemarin?" goda Xiumin. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu tak lucu sama sekali, hyung!"

"Aish, diamlah kalian! Kalian mengundang perhatian peserta yang lain!" tegur Luhan. Xiumin dan Baekhyun menaikkan alis mereka, lalu menyapu pandangan mereka keseluruh peserta camp yang menatap mereka tak suka.

"Uwow... Pandangan mereka mengerikan," guman Tao sambil bergidik ngeri. Ia merapatkan dirinya kearah Kris yang ada disebelah kanannya. '_Tahan Kris, tahan. Jangan menjerit Kris, jangan.'_

"OPPA!"

Suara wanita terdengar menjerit. Semua orang yang ada dimeja nomor 12 menoleh kearah suara. Dan bertapa kagetnya mereka melihat siapa yang menjerit tadi, terlebih Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ye- Yejin?"

**-To be continue-**

**... Hai? ._.**

**MASIH ADA YANG INGET FF INI?**

**Semoga masih ya huhu ;;;**

**Iya, iya, saya tau ini ff update telat banget udah berbulan bulan gak diupdate. iye jangan lemparin saya pake gergaji atau boneka annabelle -_-**

**Next chap, mungkin bakal lebih cepet update, soalnya udah ada diotak rancangan buat next chap, tapi tergantung juga sama keadaan ._.**

**Dan btw, cuma ff ini sama Hello Baby EXO version yang bakal saya update dulu. FF yang lain masih dalam keadaan hiatus ya ._.**

**Oh iya, ff ini memang ke inspirasi dari film camp rock (yg belum nonton, coba nonton deh wk) kemaren udah saya tulis di disclaimer loh .-.v**

**Dan yg jadi Shane sama Michie disini itu ChanBaek uyeahhh \m/**

**Walaupun gitu, tetep nanti couple lain bakal sering muncul.**

**BIG THANKS FOR;**

**Dian deer; DianaSangadji; dyodokyung; Jaylyn Ruil Shin Shin Wu; MinhyoPark94; nindityaekasafitri; needexotic; Rindaesung0910; AfChanSNSH; RirinSekarini; LYS ARR; elfia-chan; siscaMinstalove; Sihyun Jung; ChanLoveBaek; Imeelia; ohristi95; Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw; jettaome; HunHan TaoRis; ByunnaPark; Haehyukyumin; Tania3424; Nurull F. Heryanaaa; PandaQingdao93; YuniNJ; XiuBy PandaTao; Maudy; ttuttu; kim hyun soo; ajib4ff; Jung Jisun; KTS AKUT; Jung Hyun Neul; Hello K; KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH; EmberLiu; Nadya; HasuNoHana; UruRuBaek; rachel suliss; edogawa ruffy; Aines; kim soo jong; ; WinterHeaven; DizeeKim; Park Giyoung; baekchanchan; vickykezia23; Vicky98Amalia;**

**AND SILENT READERS n.n**

**Kalau sempet, next chap bales review deh n.n**

**Oke, last,**

**Mind to review? Ppyong ^^**


End file.
